Memories
by Riren18
Summary: Ketidakpercayaan membuat seorang perempuan muda harus kehilangan sosok kekasihnya yang dulu. Kemudian terciptalah sebuah cerita di mana sang perempuan muda tersebut harus memulai segalanya dari awal lagi yang mungkin lebih sulit dari yang dulu... Penasaran? Silahkan baca saja ceritanya.


**Ensemble Stars © Happy Elements**

**Memories © Riren18**

**Main Pair : Hibiki Wataru & fem! Tenshouin Eichi**

.

.

.

.

**Eichi P.O.V**

Masih teringat jelas di ingatanku saat warna merah mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Tanpa bisa ku cegah tubuhnya tertabrak kemudian terlempar jauh kemudian mendarat di atas aspal yang terguyur air hujan. Segera ku berlari menghampiri tubuhnya. Dengan hati-hati kupeluk tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin dan mulai memanggil namanya.

"Wataru-kun, bertahanlah... "

Namun, tak ada respon darinya dan ku langsung berteriak minta tolong pada orang sekitar. Orang-orang segera menolong dan _ambulance_ yang di telepon oleh supirku pun datang. Tim medis segera mengangkat tubuh Wataru ke dalam _ambulance_ dan tentu aku ikut ke dalamnya.

Sungguh aku tidak menyangka semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Seharusnya saat itu aku mendengarkan perkataannya. Seharusnya begitu tapi kenyataannya aku malah melakukan sebaliknya. Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit aku pun menyesali pilihanku.

Jika Wataru-kun mengalami hal buruk, aku siap bertanggung jawab serta akan menerima apa yang terjadi nanti.

.

.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

Setelah 15 menit berlalu, akhirnya ambulance yang membawa Wataru sampai di rumah sakit pusat kota. Tentu saja sang kekasih ikut ke dalam bangunan rumah sakit dengan ekspresi wajah yang campur aduk, sedih serta menyesal.

Sayangnya langkah sang kekasih harus terhenti di depan pintu IGD. Tak lama, terdengar suara langkah kaki yang kemudian di susul oleh suara seseorang...

"Eichi! "

Eichi pun menoleh dan segera dia berlari kemudian memeluk orang yang memanggil namanya.

"Keito...hiks...Wataru-kun...dia...hiks..."

Keito pun memeluk kembali sahabatnya yang sedang kacau tersebut dan berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah Eichi. Sekarang ayo kita berdoa untuk kesembuhan Hibiki. "

Perlahan tapi pasti tangisan Eichi mulai mereda dan Eichi mengikuti perkataan Keito. Eichi berharap Wataru tak apa-apa meskipun peluangnya sangat kecil atau bahkan hampir mustahil terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hampir 1 jam berlalu, akhirnya dokter keluar dari ruang IGD dan segera Eichi serta Keito menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Sensei bagaimana keadaan kekasih saya? "

"Apakah nona kekasih tuan Hibiki? "

"Iya. Saya kekasihnya Hibiki. Bagaimana keadaannya ?"

"Soal itu saya agak sedikit khawatir karena luka di kepala tuan Hibiki cukup parah. Meski tuan Hibiki sudah melewati masa kritisnya namun saya tidak tahu dia akan sadar kapan. Kemudian ada kemungkinan tuan Hibiki akan mengalami amnesia. "

Pernyataan dari dokter tersebut sukses membuat hati Eichi serasa di tusuk pedang. Secara tiba-tiba tubuh Eichi mendadak limbung dan hampir saja terjatuh ke lantai jika Keito tak menahannya. Ya... Eichi pingsan karena terkejut dan belum bisa menerima perkataan dokter yang menangani Wataru.

.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dan selama itu pula Eichi selalu menjenguk dan merawat Wataru dengan penuh perhatian meskipun Wataru belum juga membuka matanya. Setelah seminggu berlalu, perlahan Eichi mulai menerima kenyataan yang ada meskipun kadang masih suka menangis sambil menyesali perbuatannya yang membuat Wataru jadi seperti sekarang.

Eichi selalu menggenggam tangan Wataru yang bebas dari jarum infus dan berharap bisa melihat sepasang iris violet milik Wataru lagi.

"Wataru-kun, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku...hiks..."

Tanpa Eichi sadar, kedua kelopak mata Wataru mulai terbuka dengan perlahan. Butuh beberapa detik untuk Wataru melihat dengan jelas. Belum lagi rasa sakit dan pusing yang mulai menyelimuti kepalanya yang masih terbebat oleh perban.

.

.

.

.

**Wataru P.O.V**

Pusing dan sakit, kedua rasa itu yang menyerang kepalaku yang ternyata sedang di hebat oleh perban. Warna putih mendominasi pandanganku dan bau obat mulai menyeruak di indra penciumanku.

"Wataru..."

Ku segera menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil namaku. Seketika aku merasa terkejut karena ada seorang perempuan cantik berambut blonde pucat sedang menatap khawatir kepadaku. Jika ku lihat lebih jelas dia seperti habis menangis.

Tapi, aku merasa sangat asing pada perempuan itu. Namun, mengapa dia menggenggam tanganku?. Entah kenapa aku merasa agak risih karena aku tidak kenal dengan perempuan itu.

"Maaf bisa lepaskan genggamanmu? "

Sekilas perempuan itu memandangku dengan tatapan kaget dan akhirnya perempuan itu melepaskan genggamannya dariku. Kemudian tatapan perempuan itu berubah menjadi sendu.

"Maaf jika aku terkesan kasar tapi aku agak risih karena tidak biasa di genggam oleh orang yang tak ku kenal. "

Setelah aku bicara seperti itu, suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arah ranjang dan aku melihat seseorang yang ku kenal.

"Keito, kenapa kau ada di sini? "

Tatapan Keito sekilas mirip dengan tatapan perempuan itu. Entah kebetulan atau memang ada sesuatu di antara mereka.

"Aku di sini karena untuk menjaga Eichi, perempuan yang menggenggam tanganmu tadi. "

"Eh? Menjaga? Memangnya dia kenapa? "

"Soal itu ku jelaskan nanti padamu setelah kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit. Perempuan yang menggenggam tanganmu itu adalaha sahabat masa kecilku, Tenshouin Eichi. "

Aku kembali menatap perempuan itu yang kini sedang menundukkan wajahnya. Tapi, kesanku padanya tidak berubah. Tidak sopan karena menggenggam tangan orang lain tanpa izin. Pada akhirnya ku mencoba untuk ramah padanya karena aku menghargai Keito.

"Salam kenal Tenshouin-san. "

"Salam kenal juga. "

Setelah dia berkata seperti itu, ekspresi wajahnya makin terlihat aneh dan aku merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh perempuan itu.

Cepat atau lambat aku akan segera membongkarnya.

.

.

.

.

**Normal P.O.V**

2 minggu berlalu dengan cepat dan Wataru sudah kembali menjalani aktivitasnya. Tapi, untuk Eichi selama 2 minggu bagaikan mimpi buruk. Kenapa? Wataru mengingat semua temannya dan hal-hal penting dalam hidupnya tapi tidak dengan Eichi.

Perlahan tapi pasti hal tersebut membuat kondisi kesehatan Eichi lebih sering drop dan Keito mulai merasa lelah dengan semua yang ada. Pada akhirnya Keito mencoba untuk membuat Wataru ingat sedikit soal Eichi.

Lalu tepat pada hari Sabtu siang, Keito berkunjung ke apartemen Wataru. Karena Wataru sedang tidak ada pekerjaan akhirnya Keito datang untuk bertamu sekaligus menjalankan apa yang telah dia buat. Yup, membuat Wataru mengingat sedikit soal Eichi.

Pada awalnya semuanya tampak berjalan dengan lancar sampai Keito menaruh sebuah jurnal berukuran sedang di hadapan Wataru.

"Mengapa kau memberikan jurnal ini padaku, Keito ?"

"Lihat dan baca setiap keterangan yang ada dalam jurnal tersebut. "

"Eh?. Keito pelit! "

"Terserah. Jika ada yang mau kau tanyakan silahkan tanya padaku. "

"Eh? Hari ini Keito sangat pelit dan sangat aneh. "

Keito tidak membalas perkataan Wataru dan pada akhirnya Wataru membuka jurnal tersebut. Halaman demi halaman di lihat oleh Wataru dan seketika ekspresi wajah Wataru berubah menjadi campur aduk.

"Keito... "

"Ya? "

"Ini maksudnya apa? Kenapa aku dan Tenshouin-san bisa seperti dalam foto ini? "

"Tanpa ku kasih tahu, kau pasti mengerti. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh melakukan ini tapi ini demi Eichi. Aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti sekarang. "

"Eh? Tenshouin-san kenapa? "

"Kesehatannya semakin turun semenjak dirimu mengalami kecelakaan dan lupa soal dirinya. Padahal dia sangat bahagia dan selalu tersenyum saat di dekatmu tapi untuk sekarang semua itu tidak berlaku. "

"Kenapa bisa begitu? "

"Kau ini bodoh ya?. Tentu saja karena kau tidak ingat padanya padahal Eichi adalah perempuan yang paling kau cintai dan juga yang sangat mencintaimu, Hibiki. Oh tidak, aku terlalu banyak bicara. "

Keito segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain sementara itu Wataru seketika terdiam. Tak lama beberapa bayangan ingatan terputar dalam otak Wataru.

_**'Besok kita ke sini lagi ya? '**_

Sebuah suara asing juga mulai memasuki ingatan Wataru dan tentu saja rasa sakit yang luar biasa datang menghampiri yang membuat Wataru berteriak kesakitan.

"ARGHHH! Siapa dia? Aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Argghhh! "

Keito pun tampak panik dan segera menghampiri Wataru.

"Hibiki, maaf karena telah memaksamu. Sudah jangan di paksakan. "

**BRUK!**

Suara benda jatuh membuat Keito menoleh ke arah belakang dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat Eichi yang terlihat kaget serta panik. Tentu saja dia begitu karena melihat Wataru yang masih menjerit kesakitan.

Tanpa ragu Eichi mendekati Wataru dan berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang. Eichi bahkan sampai memeluk Wataru dan memberikan kata-kata yang membuat Wataru kembali tenang. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Wataru pun kembali tenang dan tertidur di pelukan Eichi.

Eichi pun segera menatap tajam ke arah Keito dan seakan meminta penjelasan pada temannya tersebut. Keito pun pasrah dan segera menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebelum Eichi akan semakin marah padanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mencoba membantu Wataru untuk mengingatmu. Aku tak sanggup melihat kau yang ikut menderita karena Wataru tidak ingat padamu. Aku khawatir padamu, Eichi. Aku tak ingin kau kenapa-kena... "

"Cukup Keito! Sudah ku bilang padamu bukan untuk tidak memaksa Wataru ?. Aku tahu ini memang berat untukku tapi aku terima keadaan Wataru sekarang sebagai hukuman dari Kami-sama. Aku yang membuatnya jadi seperti ini dan aku pantas menerima semua ini. Meski begitu aku akan selalu mencintainya meski sekarang dia tak ingat padaku. "

Keito hanya bisa pasrah mendengar perkataan Eichi.

"Seperti biasa kau itu memang keras kepala tapi kau juga harus perhatikan dirimu sendiri. Kalau kau sakit atau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana kau mau mengembalikan ingatan Wataru ?"

"Soal itu sudah ku atur sebaik mungkin, termasuk soal orang tuaku. Namun, jika aku mengalami suatu hal buruk, aku mengandalkanmu Keito. Kamu sahabat terbaikku, bukan? "

"Dasar kau ini. Pokoknya kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Sekarang kau mau bagaimana? "

"Untuk sementara aku akan tinggal di sini. Aku akan merawat Wataru secara lebih intens. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa mengingatku. Aku sudah beli apartemen di samping apartemen Wataru jadi kamu tak perlu khawatir dan aku bisa jaga diri kok. "

"Ku pegang perkataanmu. Jaga kesehatanmu ya. "

"Tentu saja. Terima kasih karena sudah peduli padaku. "

"Ya, sama-sama. Kau mau ku bantu memapah Hibiki ke kamarnya? "

"Tidak perlu. Biar seperti ini saja sampai dia terbangun. "

"Terserah kau saja. Kadang aku tak mengerti akan kelakuanmu. Aku pamit pulang dulu. _Jaa_. "

"_Jaa ne~_"

Tak butuh waktu lama, sosok Keito pun menghilang dari apartemen Wataru dan kini tinggal Eichi serta Wataru yang masih terlelap di pangkuan Eichi.

Eichi menatap wajah Wataru yang terlihat sangat tenang dan dengan sangat lembut serta pelan, Eichi mengelus rambut dan pipi Wataru sambil terus menatapnya.

"Wataru-kun kembalilah jadi dirimu yang dulu. Aku rindu dirimu yang dulu. Aku mencintaimu, Wataru."

Secara perlahan tapi pasti, Eichi menundukkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Wataru dengan lembut namun singkat dengan langit biru sebagai saksinya.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Wataru terbangun dan seketika dia menyadari jika hari sudah menjelang malam.

Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul sempurna akhirnya Wataru pergi ke dapur dan langkahnya terhenti di sebelum sampai dapur karena Wataru melihat sosok Eichi yang sedang sibuk menata makanan yang mungkin dia buat sendiri.

"Tenshouin-san... "

Eichi terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada suara yang memanggilnya dan secara tak sengaja piring yang sedang di pegangnya terlepas dari tangannya kemudian pecah saat menghantam lantai.

Tanpa kata Eichi segera menunduk seraya mengambil pecahan piring yang berserakan. Tapi, karena kurang hati-hati, jari telunjuk Eichi tergore oleh pecahan beling dan darah mulai mengalir keluar dari luka tersebut.

"Aduh... "

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Eichi dan membuatnya berdiri lalu membimbingnya menuju wastafel. Tentu saja Wataru yang melakukannya.

Eichi hanya bisa diam dan membiarkan Wataru membersihkan darah yang mengalir di jari telunjuknya dengan air yang mengalir. Tak butuh waktu lama, darahnya sudah hilang dan Wataru melepas genggamannya.

Entah kenapa Eichi merasa agak kecewa saat Wataru melepaskan genggamannya.

"Maaf jika suaraku mengejutkanmu tadi. Tapi, lain kali berhati-hati lah dan jangan buat jari atau yang lain terluka. Kau itu perempuan, sayang jika ada luka yang membekas di dirimu. Oh, ya, tunggu sebentar di sini ya. "

Wataru segera berjalan menuju kotak P3K yang terletak dekat pintu kamarnya dan mengambil sebuah plester luka. Tak lama dia kembali ke tempat Eichi berada.

"Tenshouin-san kemarikan jemarimu yang luka tadi. "

Eichi pun menggulurkan jari telunjuknya dan dengan sangat hati-hati Wataru memasangkan plester pada jemari Eichi. Hal tersebut membuat Eichi merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Tanpa sadar, Eichi malah mengeluarkan air matanya.

Wataru terkejut bukan main saat melihat Eichi menitihkan air mata. Lalu tiba-tiba, bayangan ingatan masa lalu Wataru kembali...

_**'Kamu jahat! Tega sekali diam-diam kamu malah bertemu dengan perempuan yang dulu kamu sukai dan bahkan berpelukan dengannya! '**_

_**'Tidak! Kau salah paham dan ini semua ini tidak seperti yang kamu duga. Dengarkan penjelasanku, ku mohon... '**_

Wataru pun segera berlutut sambil meremas rambutnya. Rintihan kesakitan mulai terdengar lagi dari Wataru.

"Ugh...apa itu... Sakit... "

Eichi segera menghampirinya dan berusaha untuk menenangkan Wataru.

"Kamu tak apa-apa? Kepalamu sakit lagi? "

Wataru pun menoleh ke arah Eichi dan dia pun menjawab...

"Kepalaku sakit lagi dan sepertinya aku mulai ingat akan masa laluku. Tapi, aku tetap tidak tahu siapa yang ada dalam ingatanku. Dia mengatakan aku jahat dan mengkhianati dia. Siapa dia? Apa kau mengenalnya Tenshouin-san? "

Eichi tertegun mendengar perkataan Wataru dan Eichi mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Wataru, tentu saja dengan kebohongan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa tapi jangan memaksakan diri untuk mengingat dulu. Pelan-pelan saja dan ku yakin suatu saat kamu akan tahu siapa dia. Sekarang ayo kita makan dulu. Sebelum itu aku akan membereskan pecahan belingnya. "

"Kau benar. Pakai sapu dan penadahnya saja agar tanganmu tak terluka lagi. "

"Baiklah. "

.

.

.

.

Wataru dan Eichi kini sedang menikmati malam buatan Eichi. Wataru makan dengan sangat lahap dan tentu membuat Eichi merasa senang. Menyadari dirinya di tatap oleh Eichi, Wataru pun langsung menegur Eichi.

"Ada sesuatu yang lucu di wajahku, Tenshouin-san? "

Eichi seketika gelagapan dan tidak tahu harus jawab apa. Eichi memilih untuk menundukkan wajahnya tapi ternyata Wataru tidak pantan menyerah dan tanpa aba-aba Wataru menarik pelan dagu Eichi yang membuat Eichi kembali menatap Wataru.

"Tenshouin-san, aku tanya sekali lagi. Adakah sesuatu yang lucu di wajahku? "

"Ti...tidak ada. "

"Lalu kenapa kau tersenyum? "

"I...itu..."

"Itu apa? "

"Aku hanya senang melihatmu makan dengan lahap. Sudah lama sekali aku tak meli-ah lupakan perkataanku. "

Eichi segera menghentikan perkataannya tapi sayang semuanya sudah terdengar oleh Wataru dan raut wajah Wataru mulai berubah.

"Sudah lama? Apa maksudnya? "

"Aku sudah bilang, lupakan saja perkataanku. "

"Maaf aku tidak bisa. Selesaikan perkataanmu dan jelaskan padaku. Sekarang! "

Ketika nada bicara Wataru mulai naik seketika Eichi menatap takut pada Wataru dan dia pun segera berlari menuju ruang tamu. Sementara itu Wataru merasa bersalah karena sudah memaksa Eichi untuk berbicara. Akhirnya Wataru memilih untuk menyusul Eichi ke ruang tamu apartemennya.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Wataru melihat Eichi duduk di sofa sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara dua kakinya yang sedang di tekuk. Wataru tentu saja kaget dan semakin kaget saat samar-samar dia mendengar tangisan lirih dari Eichi.

"Hiks...Wataru...maafkan aku. Hiks...Wataru...maafkan aku yang bodoh ini. "

Wataru segera menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Eichi. Dengan hati-hati Wataru menepuk bahu Eichi.

"Tenshouin-san, maaf jika aku terlalu memaksamu tadi. Maafkan aku. "

Tak ada reaksi dari Eichi dan sama seperti tadi, Eichi masih mengucap kata maaf dan nama Wataru. Pada akhirnya Wataru memilih untuk memeluk Eichi demi menenangkannya.

Ternyata usahanya berhasil dan Eichi mulai tenang dalam pelukannya. Entah kenapa Wataru merasa sangat similiar terhadap wangi parfum yang Eichi pakai.

Pelukan tersebut berlangsung lama dan berakhir dengan Eichi yang tertidur dalam pelukan Wataru. Wataru hanya bisa maklum sambil tersenyum. Dengan perlahan Wataru membawa tubuh Eichi ke dalam kamarnya dan meletakkannya di atas kasur.

Setelah itu Wataru pergi ke ruang tamu lagi untuk tidur-tiduran di sofa. Namun, secara tak sengaja Wataru melihat smartphone Eichi yang masih mode terbuka dan di situ terpampang wallpaper foto Eichi dan dirinya.

"Lho? Wallpapernya... "

Karena penasaran akhirnya Wataru mencoba membuka galeri hp Eichi. Setelah mencari, perhatian Wataru terhenti pada folder yang di beri nama "Us". Segera Wataru membuka folder tersebut dan banyak sekali foto dan ada juga beberapa video yang isinya hanyalah Eichi dan dirinya.

Kini pikiran dan perasaan Wataru mendadak runyam melihat kumpulan foto tersebut, belum lagi tanggal foto paling lama di situ sekitar 1 tahun lalu.

Lalu Wataru mencoba menyetel 1 video yang di mana berlatarbelakang pantai saat sore hari. Dalam video tersebut di awali Eichi yang sedang berlari-lari kecil di atas pasir.

_**"Eichi jangan lari-lari an begitu. Kondisi tubuhmu sedang tidak bagus, sayang. "**_

_**Sayangnya yang di peringatkan tak mengindahkan perkataan Wataru dalam video tersebut. Tak lama setelah itu Eichi berhenti berlari dan mulai terbatuk hingga akhirnya terduduk di atas pasir putih. Mendadak kamera segera menggelap namun masih tetap merekam.**_

_**"Sudah ku bilang tadi kan?. Kamu suka tidak mau mendengarkanku dan lihat sekarang apa yang terjadi."**_

_**"Maaf...uhuk...maafkan aku, Wataru. Uhuk...uhuk... "**_

_**"Iya, ku maafkan. Sekarang ayo kita kembali ke villa ya. Kamu perlu istirahat. Besok kita main lagi ya, my queen. "**_

_**"Yeay. Aku mencintaimu, Wataru."**_

_**"Aku juga mencintaimu, Eichi. Ah, iya, sepertinya aku lupa mematikan mode videonya. "**_

Tak lama suara pun hilang dan detik video pun berhenti. Rekaman kurang dari 3 menit tersebut sukses membuat Wataru terguncang.

"Jadi yang dibilang sama Keito tadi siang itu benar tapi kenapa aku tak mengingatnya. Aku merasa sangat asing akan sosok Tenshouin-san. Tapi, aku merasa nyaman saat di dekatnya. Kami-sama, ku mohon kembalikan ingatanku segera. Aku tak mau melihat Tenshouin-san bersedih lagi. Izinkan aku juga untuk membuatnya bahagia dan tersenyum. Ku mohon pada-Mu."

Wataru pun mengakhiri doanya kemudian beranjak untuk tidur. Pada akhirnya malam itu berakhir dengan perasaan yang campur aduk untuk Wataru dan juga Eichi.

.

.

.

.

Jam berlalu tanpa bisa dihentikan dan hari pun sudah berganti. Sang matahari mulai menebarkan sinar hangatnya dan tak lupa nyanyian para burung sebagai pemanis pagi indah itu.

Perlahan tapi pasti, sepasang iris biru muda mulai terlihat dari balik kelopak yang perlahan sedang terbuka. Setelah beberapa kali mengerjap akhirnya Eichi pun langsung tersadar jika dia tidak berada di dalam kamar apartemennya.

Segera Eichi turun dari ranjang tidur dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Baru beberapa langkah, Indra penciumannya langsung di sambut wangi makanan yang lezat.

Tanpa ragu Eichi segera berjalan menuju dapur dan ternyata yang sedang memasak adalah Wataru. Meski rambut panjangnya kini sedang di kuncir, pesona seorang Hibiki Wataru tetap membuat seorang Tenshouin Eichi tergila padanya.

Setelah menyelesaikan masakannya, Wataru pun membalikkan tubuhnya. Setelah itu dia pun tak sengaja bertatapan dengan Eichi. Sebuah senyum pun hadir di wajah Wataru dan...

"Selamat pagi, _my queen_. Tidurmu nyenyak tadi malam? "

tak lupa menyapa Eichi dengan ramah dan sedikit dengan kejutan.

Raut wajah Eichi berubah jadi terkejut dan segera menghampiri Wataru.

"Wataru...kamu... "

"Aku belum ingat soal hubungan kita di masa lalu tapi aku bolehkan minta bantuanmu untuk membuatku ingatanku kembali?. Ku mohon padamu, Ten...ah tidak, Eichi."

Eichi tanpa sadar langsung memeluk Wataru dan menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda dia setuju untuk membantu Wataru. Wataru pun membalas pelukan Eichi dan bahkan memberikan sebuah elusan lembut di kepala Eichi.

Setelah beberapa saat, Eichi tersadar akan sesuatu dan dia pun segera bertanya pada Wataru.

"Kamu tahu dari mana soal hubungan kita dulu? Keito atau jangan-jangan... "

"Keduanya. Untuk yang satunya lagi, aku minta maaf karena telah lancang membukanya tanpa izin darimu. Tapi, berkat dari situ aku tahu soal hubungan kita. Maaf ya sudah membuatmu merasa bersedih selama ini. Aku berjanji akan membuatmu bahagia, lebih dari sebelumnya. "

Usai Wataru berkata demikian, Eichi pun langsung menangis terharu dan sontak membuat Wataru panik. Tapi, tak lama suara tawa terdengar dari dalam apartemen Wataru.

Perjalan menuju masa lalu pun di mulai tapi apakah Wataru sanggup menerima kenyataan pahit jika ingatannya telah kembali?

Mau tahu kelanjutannya?

Tunggu di chapter berikutnya ya~


End file.
